Not Officially but Officially a Couple, Say What?
by Flowerfaires
Summary: When everyone but two people can see they are infact in a relationship will a little help from Oliver and Noelle make Sam act on his feelings for a certain brown eyed beauty? Set after 2x06
1. My Story

**This is my new fanfic, it's just a short story about 1-3 chapters. I have written it all and will be posting daily so it will all be up by Tuesday. I apolgise for any spelling mistakes and sorry if you don't like it but I did try and that's all you can do right? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Not officially but officially a couple, say what? **

This is a story which is basically complicated, it doesn't start with the first meeting, or even in the first year of knowing her it starts three months after her enagaement ended. This is my story.

My name Samuel Swarek, everyone calls me Sam, age not important, job a police man or as some say officer of the law. I serve and protect everyday. This seems pretty simple right? Well wrong! My life was simple, incredibly so until the day I met her or more like the day she chased me down an alley way, tackled me to the ground and blew my cover. That's all in the past now.

For this story to start we need to fast forward quite a bit. Fast foward the meeting, the day I trusted her, fell for her, she became the girlfriend of Luke Calleghan, she shot someone and ended up at my house that ended differently to how I would of liked, went undercover together, then when she got shot, she got engaged and my life crumpled into a sticky mess to now the end of her enagement well three months from then.

This story starts with me sitting in The Black Penny after shift one Tuesday night.


	2. What do I do?

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

What do I do? 

It's Tuesday night when the doors of The Black Penny open with more officers pouring in from a long shift, endless chatter and laughs surround the room. The people all in seperate groups sitting or standing in their usual spots. The detectives on one side of the room discussing a case they've just solved or one they are still stuck on never leaving work at the officers, the rookies centered on their usual table with pitchers of beer and the odd shot of tequila, the TO's sat up at the bar nursing down a beer or something much stronger, speaking of which rookie messed up today or something along those lines. The rest of the coppers situated all around the bar some playing darts, some playing pool. All around it's a good peaceful night with just the right amount of noise making you feel wanted, invited.

Sam sits with his friends enjoying Noelle speak of her hellish day with Epstein, everyone knows he means well he's just a little to eager, to hyper almost like a puppy running around gathering the attention of his owner whilst still trying to be praised.

Listening to Noelle go on and on about Epstein starts to get old pretty quickly, I'm used to hearing Oliver mutter on about him all day, everyday, I space out thinking back to my last shift with McNally. She seems to be getting better ever since her seperation with Calleghan she became withdrawn, angry but now she has started to accept what happened and is moving on, she smiles more and is now even laughing with me or at me, I'm still not sure but I don't care as long I'm making her happy.

I carry on day dreaming about her until I feel a nudge in myside and look to my left to see Oliver with a knowing smile on his face. 'What?' I say with a look of confusion.

'Oh nothing, nothing' he says whilst smirking and looking down at his drink.

I turn to face him full on my curiousity seeping it's way through. 'Go on Oliver I've seen that look before'

'It just still amuses me seeing the way your eyes light up, a smile appears on your face when you're thinking of McNally'

'What? I wasn't thinking of her' I say feeling a blush? No Sam Swarek does not blush appear on my cheeks, it must just be the heat of this place.

'Yes you where don't even try to hide it' Oliver says whilst pointing his finger at me.

Noelle decides to butt in 'Come on Sammy we all know you two have a thing, we are just waiting for you to confirm it'

Now I am confused 'Confirm what?'

They must see the confusion on my face as they start to smile and it looks like Oliver is going to be the one to explain what is going on.

'Seriously Sam you don't see it?'

'See what?'

Oliver shakes his head and mutters a quite 'hopeless' before continuing 'Sam we all know you and McNally are going out why don't you just make it public you two don't have to hide'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there, me and McNally are not dating'

Oliver and Noelle both share a look and then stare back at me. 'Wait a minute are you honestly telling me that you and McNally are not going out?' Noelle asks.

'Yeah, I think I would know if I was going out with her' I say starting to get annoyed with this conversation.

Oliver notices my annoyances and decides to just skip straight to the point. 'Sammy you may not see it but you two are definetly going out'

'What makes you say that? One she was going to get married three months ago and two I would know if we were going out and WE. ARE. NOT.' I say making sure these two understand fully what I'm saying.

Oliver sits up and I know he is preparing for a speech. 'Lets look at the facts then Sammy. One you bring her coffee in the morning, two sometimes you even give her a lift to work and then you take her home, three you two share hugs, four when you two are together it's as if you are in your own little world.'

Noelle then adds to Oliver's mini speech 'Sam you basically do everything a boyfriend would do, should do'

They both stare at me again and watch me make sense out of everything they have just told me. Well I can't deny any of it I do bring her coffee but I've always done that and I don't want her being late for work or getting ill with the winter we are having so maybe sometimes I take her to work and then take her home and yes we do share quick hugs it's just suddenly started happening and maybe I do forget about everyone else when she's around but that's just because I'm paying attention to her. This does not mean we are going out, does it?

Oliver finally having enough of my silence chooses to be blunt again. 'I hate to break it to you Sammy but you and McNally are both not officially but officailly are a couple.

That's when it hits me, oh no, when did this happen? Me and Andy are both dating eachother without even knowing it. I smack my head down to the bar table repeatdly hitting it.

What do I do?


	3. Hallelujah's

**Sorry for the delay I decided to add in one with Gail and Traci trying to make Andy realise that she is going out with Sam, after this there will be just one more chapter that I now need to re-write, enjoy!**

**If some of you are wondering why this chapter appeared then disappeared it's because I spotted a few mistakes once it was uploaded, I hope I have got rid of them all now :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Hallelujah's 

Andy had just walked into to The Black Penny with Traci next to her, both discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend.

As they approach the Rookie table they are both passed drinks from Dov, quickly thanking him they all start another conversation.

After an hour and a one too many drinks on Traci and Gail's part the two woman share a look and decide to bring up a topic they have been wondering about for weeks. After making sure the guys are still playing darts Gail begins her questioning.

'So you and Swarek seem pretty close' she says with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Andy looks at them both, her eyebrows raising, wondering where Gail is going with this. After a minute she responds 'Um yeah, well we've always gotten on.'

Traci has a go next 'We know that but you two seem to have gotten closer if that is even possible.'

Andy starts feeling defensive 'Whats that supposed to mean? Hmm'

Traci brings her drink to her mouth and hides behind it whilst avoiding eye contact with Andy. Gail seems to be less patient and lays it all out.

'Oh come on Andy, we know okay, you don't have to hide it anymore all we want is a confirmation.'

By now Andy is more than confused. 'Gail I think you have had too many drinks'

Gail gets into a strop sounding like a spoiled child who isn't getting her way 'Ive only had a (counts on her hands, then shakes her head) ummm well who cares how many, so spill!'

Andy rolls her eyes at Gail's response then looks at her with confusion etched on her face 'Spill what?'

Both Gail and Traci roll their eyes and both say at the same time 'That you and Swarek are finally a couple'

Andy spits her drink out and stares at them in shock. 'We are what? I don't know what you have heard but me and Sam are not and I repeat NOT a couple.'

'Whatever you say' says Gail.

'We're not, go and ask him and he will tell you the same thing!'

Both Traci and Gail look around the bar and find Sam having his own conversation with Oliver and Jerry.

'I think he's a bit busy at the moment' says Traci whilst pointing over at Sam.

Gail looks back at Andy and realisation clouds her face, she nudges Traci and speaks to both of them. 'Traci I think you will find that Andy doesn't realise she is going out with Swarek'

Traci looks at Gail and understands while Andy just looks at them both as if they have lost their minds.

'What are you two on about? Me and Sam are not dating'

'Oh Andy I think you will find you are' says Traci delicately.

'Why do you two think that?'

'Andy all the facts are there' Gail says.

'Like?'

Gail's patience goes again, she stares at Andy, opens her mouth and starts her speech. 'Whenever you see eachother you two hug, he brings you coffee, even lunch sometimes, picks you up in the morning, then drops you off home in the evening, you two spend some weekends together, watching movies, going out to different places. Andy without you realising you have started a relationship with Sam'

Andy's face goes into shock then she starts speaking not even bothering to deny anything Gail has just said. 'I can't be though, my engagement only ended a while ago, me and Sam can't be...oh gosh we are, does he know this too?' Andy looks at her friends with a look of horror. 'What am I going too? I can't just go up to him and say hey Sam I don't know if you've realised but we're going out, how on earth would he react to that?'

Traci knows it's time to try and calm Andy down. 'Andy it's okay the only question that remains is do you want to go out with Swarek?'

Gail and Traci lean in closer wanting to know if these two will finally get together, if only one of them would admit it to the other.

Andy simply says 'Yes' and both Gail and Traci shout out 'Hallelujah' causing many people to see what is going on.


	4. Official

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Official

After Oliver and Noelle's talk last night I've become increasingly aware of my actions towards Andy and of her actions towards me. I can't help but feel nervous around her; today it seems the universe is against me as we have to spend the whole day together. This never bothered me before but today it does I can't stop hearing both Oliver's and Noelle's voices in my head. The words play on and on the worst part is they are right me and Andy are going out now all I need to do is confront her about it. This will either end the way I want it to end or it will turn out to be very embarrassing. Problem two what if she isn't ready for another relationship? It's only been three months since she split up with Luke, three months is not long at all especially considering she was going to spend the rest of her life with him that thought makes me involuntarily cringe.

Sitting in the cruiser next to Sam, feeling his gaze on me is making me nervous; if Gail and Tracy hadn't said anything I would have been fine! No they just had to tell me, the truth is I knew a long time ago I just wasn't ready to admit to it, I still don't know if I am now. What I do know is that I want to be with him but does he want to be with me?

After an hour of silence Sam decides it's time to talk before this can happen he finds a parking lot close by, pulls in and locks the doors, making sure she can't run. Seeing the confusion in her eyes I get ready to speak then stop, can I really do this? I can't lose her and if she doesn't share the same feeling that's it, game over.

I look at her again and this is my first mistake with just one look I know I have to tell her I can't let this opportunity go if I do she could end up with someone else and I doubt my heart could take another year, two years or even a lifetime watching her with someone else.

I take a deep breath in and turn my body so I can look her straight in the eye. I see her hands shake a little, she's nervous and I'm the reason for it.

Sam pulls up to a stop I can see his mind working, he looks nervous which then starts to make me nervous, my hands start shaking and I start to panic inside. Just as I'm about to ask him what's wrong he finally speaks.

I go straight to the point, no babbling I just get it out of my system before my nerves become too much again.

'Andy I...err...I don't know if you are aware of this but we...we are...dat...We are dating' I say and look down straight away not daring to see the expression on her face.

I wait a minute more like a life time until she finally speaks 'We're what?'

I look up and see confusion and is that panic in her eyes? This must have been what I looked like last night in front of Oliver and Noelle.

Oh gosh he knows, did someone tell him if Gail or Traci did I am going to personally make their lives a living hell well unless it turns out he does want to be with me. He continues to speak.

'We're not dating officially but we are dating, think about it I bring you coffee, pick you in the mornings, take you home, even take you out sometimes, we are doing everything a couple would normally do together.'

'But...but you offer to do those things, or you surprise me, **friends** do go out together you know, what we are doing doesn't have to be seen as dating.' I don't know why but I start to get defensive, am I ready for this? What if he breaks me, what if he does what Luke did? No how could I think that he is nothing like Luke. As I ponder my thoughts I look back at Sam to see a defeated expression on his face, he must have taken my silence for a rejection. I know I can't let this moment pass and I finally whisper the words I've been dying to say ever since he started this conversation.

And there it is right there rejection I am going to kill Oliver and Noelle, I screw my eyes shut trying to make myself believe that this is all just a dream, a nightmare until I hear her whisper seven little words.

'Even if I want us to be'

My eyes snap open with astonishment 'What did you just say?'

She looks at me with a new found confidence 'I said even if I want us to be'

My insides start to warm up, a smile appears on my face. I still see hesitation on her features and I know it's not because of me but because of what happened when she was with Luke. I know I need to reassure her.

'Andy I promise you I will never do what Luke did, you have my word'

I look into her eyes and I can see the exact moment she believes me, she slowly nods her head and takes my hand, she give a slight squeeze then releases it. She then continues 'if we are going to do this we need to take it slow and have a proper talk'

I nod my head in agreement. 'How about tonight, we go out after shift?'

A smile spreads across her face 'Perfect' she says brightly.

I start the car again and when we make it back onto the road I take her hand in mine, I count down the hours to when we get off shift and start planning our future together.

When I next see Oliver and Noelle I can tell them 'it's official' the words they have been waiting for, for so long and so have I.

The End

**Please Review :)**


End file.
